Through the ages
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Steve is found in the ice after just five years from crashing the plane. He resumes his duties as a captain until certain things aren't easy to hide anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the ages**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of the movies or the characters in them._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

The last thing that he remembered was the cold air and directing the Hydra aircraft toward the icy waters.

The cold...It was horrible. Millions of sharp and dull knives stabbing him everywhere. It felt like his body had gone numb but he could still feel the pain.

Everything was dark and he wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious. He felt like it had been days, weeks, even months, of just lying there without a care. It was easier to just stay this way.

The world was quiet, unmoving and frozen all around him. Quiet and cold.

It seemed like this would be his resting place for all time. No one would ever find him. He'd be all alone. Just like he was when his parent's died and before he met Bucky.

Yes, this would be his resting place. Alone in the middle of nowhere where he would never be found and his only company being the silence and cold.

He could finally rest after a life time of fighting and struggling.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Slowly, very slowly, his eyes cracked open. They quickly shut when a blinding light hit them. It was too bright but he had to know where he was.

Slowly opening his eyes again, Steve found the bright light less harming. His head swam which caused his vision to slant and blur. It made his stomach roll but it soon passed and his vision quickly cleared.

Steve looked down at himself and noticed that he was lying in a reclined bed. It was soft and warm. Completely different from what he was feeling moments ago.

"What the..." he muttered with hoarse voice. He lightly winced as he felt the strain on his throat. Looking up, Steve quickly recognized the room he was in. He'd spend enough time in one when he was younger.

He was in a hospital.

A small creak caught his attention. He looked to the side to see the door to the room open. A single person walked into the room and froze when they noticed the person in the bed was awake.

It took Steve a second to recall who this person was.

"Howard?"

"It's me pal." Howard confirmed with a small smile as he shut the door and walked over to stand by Steve's bed. "Glad you still remember me."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused. "Where am I?"

"Steve," Howard started as he sat down next to the bed. "We don't know how it was possible but...somehow you survived the crash. As well as being frozen alive. You've been trapped in that ship, inside ice, for five years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean Howard?" Steve asked trying to get his voice to work correctly.

"Steve, you've been trapped in an iceberg for five years. We're not sure how you survived something like that but we think it's because of the serum. Somehow it let you enter a stage of hibernation. As far as we can tell, you haven't suffered any kind of damage from it. We've just been waiting for you to wake up."

"You're really serious?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Howard answered. "The year is 1948. Phillips is still bossing people around, your team is still around and the world is waiting to hear the news that you're up and about."

Steve looked at the man before him.

"What about Peggy?"

Howard's face immediatly fell and Steve took that as a bad sign.

"Steve..."

"Is she still alive?" Steve asked with a level of fear in his voice.

"Yes." Howard quickly answered realizing the idea he must have given the super solder. "Yes, she's still alive. Still in the army and still showing all the new recruits not to mess with her. But Steve...there's something you need to know about her."

"What?"

"She got married." Howard answered. "Just two months before we found you."

Steve was silent upon hearing those words. Peggy got married?!

Howard seemed to pick up him hurt and confusion.

"Steve, she took it the hardest when we thought you had died and when we found you, _alive_, she was hurt because she had been waiting for you. She never gave up believing. She knew we would find you Steve. She was just as surprised as you are when we found out you were still alive. She had been waiting for you. Said that you were her right partner."

"Obviously not." Steve said with hurt fully obvious in his voice.

"Steve, five years is a long time and the guy that she married...he's kinda like you in a lot of ways. Just in certain things. There's no way that anyone can compare to you. You're Captain America."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Howard." Steve said. "I'll let Peggy explain if she wants to see me."

"Oh, she wants to see you." Howard said. "She's been coming to see you every chance that she gets. She tells you about her job and her husband. She wants the two of you to meet when you're well enough."

"I don't think that will happen." Steve said.

"Cool down for a while Steve. You're talking out of hurt right now. Try to sleep some more."

"I slept for five years. Think I've had my fill." Steve said. "How do I get out of here?"

"Hey, relax." Howard said in the most calming voice he could muster. "Let me get the doctor and if he says that you're cleared then I'll be more than happy to escort you to Phillips. He's more than ready to see you back in action buddy."

"Howard, I don't want to do it anymore." Steve said. "I'm done being Captain America. I fought in the war. That's all what was needed of me."

"We won the war because of you Steve but you can't just quit being Captain America. The world still needs you. You'll see what I mean."

"If I ever get out of here and I see that you're right, then I'll pick up the shield again." Steve said. "Is it still around?"

"Yep. We found it with you. We polished it, gave it a new paint job...Doesn't look like anything happened to it. We made modifications to the uniform too. Made it stronger to protect you better..."

"Howard, the doctor."

"Right." The genius exclaimed as he stood. "Be right back Steve. Sit tight."

Steve watched Howard quickly leave to find a doctor to inform them that he'd awaken. Once he was gone, Steve leaned against the pillows.

He couldn't believe it. Being frozen alive for five years and the finding out Peggy got married. He thought for sure that Peggy was the one for him. She was the one woman who hadn't turned him away because of how he was before the serum.

He felt his heart ache. There was no way that he could go back to being Captain America like this.

Howard was wrong.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Colonel Phillips." Howard announced standing in the doorway.

The said colonel turned, as did everyone else in the room. The colonel looked to have rarely aged in the five years since the war ended and he was still hard as nails.

"Stark." Phillips barked. "What is it now?"

"Sir, I'd like for you to meet someone." Howard said with a smug smile and stepped to the side to let the someone walk in.

The sound of papers and items falling to the floor were heard when the person stepped into the room. Murmured whispers voiced surprise when the surprise figure walked into the room wearing a new uniform.

"Rogers!" Phillips exclaimed as Steve walked over to the colonel and saluted. "I thought Stark was just pulling another one of his pranks when he informed us that you'd woken up. Captain, I can't tell you how grateful we are to have you back with us. Things weren't the same without you here."

"Colonel," Steve greeted as they shook hands.

Phillips turned around to see that everyone was gawking at the sight of Steve Rogers standing in the same room with him after they believed that he had died crashing the enemy plane.

"As you were." he odered and everyone snapped back to what they were doing or gathering the dropped items from the floor. Phillips then turned back to Steve and asked with a softer tone. "How are you feeling soldier?"

"Like everything happened just yesterday. I feel fine, sir." Steve answered.

"Glad to hear that son." Phillips mused. "Now as you can imagine, we want to make sure that you're fully recovered. We were informed that you haven't suffered any kind of damage from being asleep for so long and we are grateful to the mighty Lord himself for that. Because of your actions, we won the war and all enemies are now no more. But the world is still in need of a figure to look up to. Think you'd still be up for it son?"

Steve lightly sighed.

"I'm not sure sir." he answered and noticed the surprised look on Phillips face before it was replaced with a look of understanding.

"I can understand that. You were away for a while and I can understand that you want to know everything that's going on after all this time. You're officially on medical leave. When you feel you're ready to return just give us a shout. Take all the time you need son."

"Yes sir." Steve said as they shook hands once more. "I'm glad to see that you're still here sir."

Phillips smiled.

"Same to you Rogers. The world still needs Captain America. Now go get some rest and get yourself back together." Phillips said.

"Yes sir."

Howard lightly smiled as Steve walked by.

"You're going to be staying with me Steve." he said walking by the Captain. Steve made a motion to argue against it but Howard didn't let him have the chance. "And don't say that you don't want to be a bother to me. I have a big house and I need people to live in it. Besides, I can't just let you walk around now knowing what's going on. You're the closest friend I have Rogers."

"Thank you Howard." Steve said.

"No problem pally." Howard said leading the way outside. "How many people can say that they're roommates with Captain America?"

Steve weakly smirked as he followed Howard outside to the parking lot.

"Tonight, I say we celebrate your return to the world. A nice big party is in order."

Steve chuckled as Howard continued to ramble about nessessary party requirments to celelbrate his return to the world.

As they walked toward his car, Steve looked around at the scenery. Not much had changed but it was clear that some time had gone by. One thing that Steve noticed was a small group of boys running on the other side of the street holding cardboard versions of his shield.

Howard smiled and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You're a legend buddy. Everyone looks up to you." he said. "These kids want to grow up to be just like you. The nations have agreed to an alliance and all kinds of things because of the things you've done. _You_ won the war Steve. You proved everyone wrong. I say that's something we should celebrate about."

Steve watched the children run by until they were out of sight. He felt a sense of honor that these children looked up to him and that peace was being restored to the world.

"I think Captain America will be back soon." he said with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

This had been the first time he'd ever seen Howard's home, so Steve was a little taken back at the size of it. It was practically a castle in his opinion. He knew someone as rich as Howard could have a big house but this was bigger than anything he expected.

The inside seemed even bigger and was wonderfully decorated with expensive looking pieces of furniture placed about the house just right.

"It's missing a womans touch but maybe someday that'll change." Howard said with a somewhat sad smile.

"You're looking for one?" Steve questioned with a smirk.

"It would be nice to have a nice lady to come home to instead of this empty place." Howard answered.

_I know the feeling._ Steve thought bitterly. He actually found himself glad that he hadn't seen Peggy today. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing her with the news of her marriage.

"So," he started in attempt to get his mind off Peggy. "What's the story going to be when I'm announced to still be alive?"

"Simple." Howard replied. "Phillips is going to say that after the crash, you survived but were seriously hurt and there were still enemies left that were all searching for you. He's going to say that the 'rumor' of your death was a cover up so you could go into hiding to recover until everything had calmed down and we could finish off the rest of Hydra. Phillips is going to say that word of your hide-out was leaked by one of our own and it caused the remaining Hydra agents to try to find you but they were captured and taken into custody. Once you were recovered you would stay in hiding until we were sure that Hydra was no more."

Steve nodded at the fake story. He could understand why it had to be made though. He was sure people wouldn't believe that even he could survive being trapped in ice for five years.

"Here you go Steve. This is your private suite." Howard said opening a door and allowing Steve inside.

The cold captain was a little surprised at the size of the room. It was nearly as big as the apartment he and his mother lived in before he became an orphan.

There was a large bed, a writing desk, an armchair in a corner, a large closet and even a private bathroom.

"You like it?" Howard asked.

"Howard, it's...it's amazing." Steve answered with a smile. "Thank you."

"Like I said, you're my closest friend and my greatest success. You're the greatest hero the world has ever known Steve and it's high time you lived like one."

Steve lightly smiled. Great hero or not, he wasn't use to getting such positive attention from people.

"Why don't you go ahead and rest up for that party." Howard suggested. "There's plenty of servants around in case you need anything."

Steve nodded right before Howard took his leave. When he was gone, the soldier looked around the room again. He wasn't sure how he was going to get use to living in a place like this.

_Things are going to get even more interesting._ he thought to himself as he strode over to the closet to find it completely full of expensive looking clothes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_Two days later_]

Steve walked into the familiar weapons lab to find people hard at work making new weapons. He turned his eyes away from the items. Even during the fight against Hydra had hadn't been very fond of them.

He never really used the gun he'd been issued. He liked his shield just fine and it did the job just as well.

He found it odd that weapons were still being made even though the war was over. Howard had explained that it was in case something like Hydra tried to surface again and if Steve wasn't ready to fight again.

The blond captain walked around until he came to the office area of the lab. Very few secretaries were present and filing papers.

He looked around the room, not once spotting the woman he had fallen in love with. He was starting to think that she might have left to another department or base.

Even though his heart was broken and bleeding, he still wanted to get the matter out of the way. He didn't want to walk around every day with the feeling of jealousy and loss inside him and he wanted to give her his blessing for a happy marriage and life.

He could at least be a good friend.

"Steve?"

The said man froze at the mention of his name from an all too familiar voice. He slowly turned around and felt his breath hitch inside his lungs.

Peggy looked all too the same. Like time had frozen her beauty. Her dark curls were still as soft and beautiful, her eyes still as shiny, her appearance still showing that she's intellegent, beautiful and hard as nails.

She was exactly as she was when Steve last saw her.

"Steve," she said in a wistful tone as she walked over. "I...I can't believe it. Howard was right."

"Hello Peggy." Steve greeted trying to stay as normal as possible. "I'm glad that you're doing well and I understand that congratulations are in order."

Peggy's smile fell at the mention of her marriage and Steve noticed the gold band around her ring finger that she seemed to try to hide behind her other hand.

"Steve," she started. "I wanted to marry you but when I heard the official report that you were...lost...I felt as though I was going to follow you to the other world soon. Then I met Charlie. He brought me out of the darkness I had fallen into."

"I'm glad to hear you found someone to make you happy."

"Steve, I wanted it to be you."

"So did I." Steve replied. "But, I don't want this to ruin things between us Peggy. I loved you before and I still do. So I give you my best wishes for you to be happy with your new husband and I hope we can still be friends."

"I hope we can still be friends too Steve." Peggy said. "You'll always be the first man in my heart."

"As a friend." Steve reminded with a somber expression.

"Steve, maybe you could meet Charlie and you could get to know each other. I tell him about you all the time and he really would love to meet you."

"I don't know Peggy." Steve replied. "Things are...hectic right now and, other than the changes that have happened while I was gone, I need some time to think this over. It's not easy finding out the woman you loved can never be anything more than a friend."

Peggy cast her eyes down as she nodded.

Steve was hurt. Badly. She could see that very easily. The way that he was avoiding eye contact said it enough.

"I have to go now. I'm needed somewhere." Steve said.

"I know." Peggy said and looked up at the super soldier. "I missed you Steve."

"I missed you too Peggy." Steve said before slowly walking away.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So why don't you want to meet him?" Howard asked looking through a microscope at something.

"I just need a little time." Steve answered. "I'm still catching up on the five years I missed. I think I need to take one thing at a time."

"I've met him." Howard said looking away from the science tool to write something down on a notepad.

"He good to her?" Steve asked looking out a window.

"He is." Howard answered turning back to his research. "She's well taken care of."

"That's good." Steve said.

"He's a fan of yours." Howard continued. "Says he's got all of your comics that have come out so far."

"Sounds...interesting." Steve said.

"Pretty odd finding out a grown man is such a big fan of yours. Isn't it?" Howard asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Steve answered honestly.

"Then I guess you should also know that he and I had a little quiz over who knew you better." Howard said. "I won of course. I've known you since the beginning."

"Nearly caused a black out that day." Steve replied with a smirk of his own.

"Hey, it was worth it."

Steve had to agree with his friend. It had been worth the pain he'd endured during the process. In a span of only ten minutes, he'd gone from a ninty pound weakling with serious health problems to a two hundred pound wall of pure muscle with perfect health and great skills.

He'd finally got what he wanted and the war was over.

"So, has Phillips asked you if you're ready to return to the Army?" Howard asked writing more notes down.

"He has." Steve answered. "I told him that I need a few more days. He didn't question it any more."

"You're the biggest icon in America." Howard said. "Not even Phillips is crazy enough to pressure you into something when you're not ready for it. He treats you like a king."

"He does not." Steve said through a chuckle as he turned away from the window.

"Does too." Howard replied with a grin. "Haven't you noticed that since you've been back he hasn't once asked you to train any of the new soldiers or try to talk to you about what happened before you drove the ship into the ice?"

Steve was silent and looked to the side. Howard was right about that. Phillips hadn't pestered him about anything since he'd woken up.

After he proved himself worthy of being a soldier after rescuing Bucky and the other men from the Hydra prison camp, Phillips did change a little toward him. Saw him as a man who could get the job done exactly the way it was planned out.

"Ok, so he does treat me a little different but that doesn't mean anything."

"I think he looks up to you buddy." Howard said. "After all the good you've done, I think Phillips treats you as an equal or better."

"Just don't say that in front of him or you'll get an earful." Steve said with a smirk.

"Probably but that's all that he can do to me." Howard replied with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Another round over here!" Jim declared at the bartender who quickly began to fill more beer glasses.

"Don't over do it guys." Steve advised with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Rogers. This is a celebration." Dum Dum declared. "You're back with us and we get to be a team again."

"Yeah Cap." Gabe agreed. "To be honest, all of the missions we've had after what happened weren't nearly as fun or exciting. We're really glad to have you back."

Steve smiled at the men before him as a waitress placed glasses before each of them that were filled to the brim.

Phillips had called the five men to the army base where Steve made his appearance to them. Jim had right away believed that he was seeing things and demanded that James slap him to get him to snap out of it.

Luckily there hadn't been any hitting involved and Steve was glad to see that his team still looked, and acted, the same.

After the surprise meeting, they had been given time to go about the city and celebrate. Their first place of celebration was the very same bar where the five men had agreed to be part of Steve's team.

"So, is Howard driving you crazy yet?" Jim asked.

"He's going about telling everyone that you're staying with him and keeping him in line." James added with a smirk.

"Howard is a handful." Steve answered. "But he is helping catch up on the years I missed. Not much has changed."

"You're right about that." Gabe said. "The only thing I've seen that's changed is the president."

Steve chuckled.

"So when is Phillips letting you come back?" Dum Dum asked as Gabe quickly explained to Jacq what they were talking about. Steve was actually a little surprised that the Frenchman hadn't learned English yet.

"Well, at first he said that I could return whenever I felt that I was ready. Then he turned it around and said that he'll let me come back when _he_ thinks I'm ready." Steve explained.

"That man can never make up his mind." James said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Think he'll let you back any time soon?" Jim asked.

"Doubt it." Steve answered. "He thinks I'm still thawing out."

"I'd be more worried that he left you to Stark's care." Gabe declared with a smirk.

Steve and the others laughed at his statement. The super soldier was happy to be with his team again. Just laughing and sharing stories of what's happened while he was gone. He listened with undisturbed attention as the five men told him that they were either married or seeing someone, how many missions they'd gone after the raid on the Hydra base, how they'd each taken the news that he wasn't coming back...

He hated that he made everyone believe that he was dead but they all assured him that they weren't upset about it and were glad to have him back.

Hours quickly went by. As did glass after glass of beer.

Steve quickly found himself grateful that he wasn't able to get drunk but at the same time he wasn't very fond of making sure that his friend's were falling over themselves as they grabbed taxi's to take them home.

After making sure the last of them were safely on their way home, Steve decided that he should he heading home as well. He decided to walk instead of getting a cab in order to take a better look of the area.

Gabe had been right about things not having changed much. Everything was pretty much the same.

It didn't take long for Steve to get back to the mansion. As soon as he walked in, he right away heard a woman's laughter.

_Looks like he finally found a girlfriend._ Steve thoght with a smirk as he tried to get by the living room without disturbing Howard.

"Steve!"

Well, no such luck there.

The captain halted and walked into the living room where he spotted Howard standing from the sofa where a beautiful brunette woman sat.

"Have fun with the guys?" Howard asked.

"Very eventful." Steve answered.

"Good. Steve, let me introduce you to Maria. Maria, this is the one and only Captain Steve Rogers."

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Steve said shaking hands with the woman.

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine." Maria said with a smile. "I thought Howard was just trying to make an impression when he said that he personally knows Captain America."

"You never really can tell with him." Steve said jokingly, making Maria laugh. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. It was very nice to meet you ma'am."

"It was very nice to meet you as well Mr. Rogers." Maria said and Steve took his leave but not before he sent a smile to Howard who smiled in return.

.

.

A/N:_ As I have stated in some of my other stories, I'm not familiar with the Iron Man storyline so I'm just winging the whole Howard and Maria thing. Please, no flames._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"It's the serum. It has to be." Howard stated. "What other reason could there be that you haven't aged a day since we revived you?

"Natural good looks?" Steve half joked.

Howard lightly chuckled as the two continued down the hall toward the front of the building.

"Seriously Steve. You're going to be forty three years old in a few months and you still look like you did when you first got the serum. You're mind is just as sharp and you're still in amazing physical condition. It's something about you that I'm rather jealous of." Howard said as they came to the front doors and walked outside.

"You're jealous of me because of that?" Steve lightly exclaimed as they walked down the sidewalk. "I should be jealous of you. You have a beautiful wife and you're about to become a father."

"Honestly, I'm nervous as hell." Howard said. "The thought of becoming a father just has me very weak in the knees. Maria can't wait but I think I can wait a little longer."

"I don't think she'll want to wait a little longer." Steve said with a smirk. "I've heard her yelling about her feet."

"Have you heard her shouting that she blames me for it too?"

"Yes."

The two men laughed and made their way to the parking lot where a limo was waiting for them.

Fifteen years had gone by since the day Steve had awakened after being found in the ice. So much had happened in that time that it felt like thirty years had passed instead.

Colonel Phillips had finally retired but was still in the city since he claimed that he wanted to stay close to the best soldier he had the pleasure of working with. Steve visited him at least once a week and every time Mrs. Phillip's somehow talked Steve into staying for dinner which caused him to leave the house feeling like he had gained ten pounds.

But she did make the best apple pie he's ever had.

After a few weeks, Steve had eventually warmed up to the idea of meeting Peggy's husband. They met at a local restaurant where they'd spent hours talking. Steve had just been glad to make Peggy so happy by meeting Charlie.

The couple now has three children. Two son's and a daughter. Peggy had named her first born son after Steve, her second son after Dr. Erskine and her daughter was named Judy.

Steve tried to see them as much as he could. He enjoyed seeing how the three children were growing over the years and it was amusing to see Peggy take care of a whole new kind of army.

Now Howard was expecting a child of his own and Steve felt excited. Howard would make a good father but the genius inventor had too many doubts in his mind.

Especially since Maria was so close to her due date. She could go into labor at any moment.

"Are you ever planning to have a family Steve?" Howard asked as the driver shut the door.

"I've thought about it but I have a lot of things going on right now." Steve answered.

"Super hero life getting in the way huh?" Howard figured as the driver started the car and began to drive down the street.

"Something like that." Steve answered with a smirk.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure that he wanted to have a family. Howard was a little late in pointing out to Steve that he didn't seem to be aging.

Steve had noticed it quite a while before. He wondered if this was also a side effect of the super soldier serum and if it would keep him from aging.

He sure did feel the exact same way when he'd first climbed out of that pod all those years ago. He was still sharp in all senses, still as strong as can be, still leading and training soldiers...

What would be the point in starting a family only to out live them all? Steve didn't want to go through that kind of pain and had decided that he wouldn't do that to himself.

Sure Howard had tried to set him up with a few ladies but Steve kept himself from getting too friendly with any of them. The knowledge of knowing that Peggy was out of his grasp still hurt him inside.

He knew no woman would ever get him to forget Peggy.

The limo pulled into the driveway of the large mansion and the two men stepped out of the limo.

Howard was busy telling Steve about a business deal with Jarvis ran over to them.

"Sirs!"

"What's wrong Jarvis?" Howard asked with concern upon seeing the butler's behavior.

"It's your wife sir. She believes her water has broken." Jarvis answered.

Steve quickly followed Howard as he ran toward the stairs.

"Maria!" Howard shouted as they ran down the hall.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve glanced at his watch.

5:43.

They'd gotten Maria to the hospital about five hours ago where a doctor confirmed that Maria was indeed going into labor.

Howard had been a nervous wreck before and now it was almost just as bad. Steve found himself constantly giving his friend advise to stay calm and trying not to worry.

They both knew that there could be complications during birth but Maria was a tough woman. She could handle anything that was tossed her way.

Steve had seen that for himself when Maria and Howard had first started dating and saw it all the way through to their marriage. She could handle the press just as well as Howard and that impressed Steve very much.

"This is taking a while, huh?" Howard asked softly in the seat next to Steve's.

"All of Peggy's took a few hours." Steve answered. "I'm pretty sure there's no way to get a child to be born quickly."

"What do you think it'll be?" Howard asked.

"I'm guessing a boy." Steve answered hoping to keep a conversation going in hopes of calming Howard's nerves as they waited for any kind of news. "I can picture a little boy following in his father's footsteps. Making all these amazing machines and confusing me with sciene talk."

Howard chuckled.

Steve had come a long way from not knowing very much about sciene and chemistry and all those things but Howard was still smarter than anyone around. Steve was able to follow what the man would talk about but once Howard got in the zone it was hard to keep up with anything he was talking about.

The super soldier was sure that Howard's child would possess great intellegence as well and be a big success like him too. There was no way that it couldn't happen.

"Mr. Stark?"

Steve lightly smirked when Howard practically jumped out of his seat when a nurse appeared.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations sir. It's a boy. He and Mrs. Stark are doing just fine."

Steve stood and smiled at Howard as the man slowly absorbed the news of his new son.

"Congratulations Howard." he said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder then gasped in surprise when Howard suddenly hugged him.

"It's a boy!"

Steve laughed as Howard released him and quickly followed the nurse. The captain sat down again and waited patiently. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for Howard to return and show him to the private room where Maria was resting and holding a new born bundle in her arms.

"How are you feeling Maria?" Steve asked quietly since it seemed the child was sleeping.

"Tired but happy." the new mother answered.

"Congratulations. He's beautiful." Steve said. "What's his name?"

"Anthony Edward Stark." Howard answered proudly.

"Great name." Steve mused and spotted the infant's eyes open and began to look around at the new world around him curiously.

"Want to hold him Steve?" Maria asked.

"Of course he would." Howard answered with a large smile as he gathered his new son and carefully placed him in Steve's arms.

His time with the USO had given Steve lots of practice when it came to holding children. He held the newborn with easy but making sure he had a good hold on him.

"Hey there little guy." he greeted with a smile. "You look just like your dad."

"Well, at least we know he'll grow up looking handsome." Howard mused.

"Hopefully not too boastful." Maria said with a smile then gave her husband a look that Steve didn't recognize.

"Steve," Howard began. "Now that we got you cornered, there's something we'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously.

"Steve," Maria said softly. "We'd like to ask if you...If you would be Anthony's godfather."

If it weren't for the fact that he was holding a newborn, Steve was sure that his mind would have gone blank at the question.

"I-I..me? Really?" he stammered.

"Of course you." Howard said.

"You're the perfect person we would like to have as Anthony's godfather." Maria added. "We know that you would keep an eye on him, always be there for him when he needs someone."

"Steve, if anything ever happened to us, you would be the only person that we could trust to make sure that Anthony always has someone looking after him. We would go happy knowing that he's got you in his life."

Steve smirked.

"You didn't have to sweet talk it. I was gonna say yes anyway." he said.

"Oh, thank you Steve." Maria said gently pulling Steve down and placing a kiss on his cheek. The soldier lightly blushed but smiled happily and then recieved a careful hug from Howard.

The baby gurggled, seeming to want attention.

"Wanting attention? You are definatly Howard's son." Steve said causing the new parent's to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I'm home." Howard announced as he walked through the front door. He was right away caught off guard when something tackled him around the waist. He smiled as he looked down at his four year old son. "Hi Tony."

"Hi daddy." Tony greeted. "Did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" Howard asked faking confusion as he knelt down to be at eye level with his only child.

"The surprise. You said you were bringing a surprise." Tony answered as he lightly bounced up and down.

"Oh, I did." Howard said as he faked remembering.

"You forgot?" Tony asked looking dissapointed.

"Actually, I think I left it in the car." Howard answered. "Why don't you and I go get it."

"Ok." Tony answered already heading to the door. He opened the door with fumbling hands and hurried outside only to gasp in surprise when he was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around to find someone he hadn't seen in weeks.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Uncle Steve!" Tony exclaimed happily as he threw his arms around the bigger man's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Tony." Steve said as he walked into the house.

"Surprise." Howard said with a smirk on his face.

"Did you bring me a present Uncle Steve?" Tony asked looking at his godfather.

"Of course I did." Steve answered placing the child on the floor before reaching into his duffle bag, pulled out a small box and handed it to Tony.

The four year old smiled greatly when he saw a train set. The cars were painted in brilliant colors and small wooden people inside looked close to being real.

"What do you say Tony?" Maria asked as she walked into the room.

Tony engulfed Steve in another hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Steve said.

"Mommy, can I play with it?"

"Take it to your room and you can set it up there."

The three watched as Tony practically flew up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"I think he's getting being light on his feet from you." Howard said with a grin.

"Welcome home Steve." Maria said giving the soldier a quick but loving hug.

"Thank you Maria. I have something for you too." Steve said reaching into his bag and pulled out a white box tied with a black string.

"Oh Steve. You..." Maria froze when she opened the box and saw what was inside. "You wonderful man."

"You're making me look bad." Howard said playfully as Maria held up her new dress. A simple black top with a red skirt. There were beautiful red flowers stitched on the top with green leaves and vines.

"Sorry. I brought you something too." Steve said handing Howard a fresh unopened bottle of german whisky

"I knew it was a good idea to be friends with you." Howard chuckled as he took the bottle. "Thanks Steve."

"Any time."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Was there snow?" Tony asked as he held onto his godfather.

"It was everywhere." Steve answered holding onto Tony as the child sat on his shoulders as they walked through the park.

"Did you make a snowman?"

"No but I did get to have a snowball fight." Steve answered.

"Can we have one when it snows?"

"Of course."

"This looks like a good spot." Maria said as they walked under a shady tree.

"I agree. Let's have lunch here." Howard said.

"Can I go play?" Tony asked.

"Just stay where we can see you and come eat when you're hungry." Steve answered as he set Tony on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Tony bolted for the playground a few feet away.

"Seriously, he's learning that from you." Howard said as Maria spread the picnic blanket.

"Well, maybe he'll grow up to be a great athlete." Steve suggested as he and Howard sat but Maria followed after Tony.

"With you around I'm sure he will." Howard said. "So, how long are you going to be here before you have to leave again?"

"Two weeks." Steve answered with a bit of a frown. "The next mission I'm going on is going to be a real tough one."

"Where are they sending you Steve?" Howard asked.

Steve lightly sighed as he watched Tony go down the slide and be caught by his mother.

"Russia." he answered. "They're sending me after the Black Widow."

Howard felt his heart skip a beat.

"The Black Widow?" he repeated with uncertainty, shock and surprise.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"She must be causing some serious trouble if they're sending _you_ after her." Howard said.

"She's gotten onto the SHIELD radars as someone who could cause some serious trouble if we don't take care of it now." Steve said. "I'm being sent in on my own for this one and I'm staying as long as it takes to stop her."

"Steve," Howard said. "You be careful with this mission. I've read the file on Black Widow and she's about the only person in the world I can think of that could be a match against you. Do whatever you have to but...promise that you'll come back safe and in one piece. You know that it would break Tony's heart if he ever found out that you weren't coming back."

Steve looked over to his godson who was now on the swings. He wasn't going too high since he claimed that he didn't like heights.

As he watched Tony, the super soldier knew that Howard was right. Tony was the biggest reason that Steve made sure he came back home alive and the way Tony last saw him.

Howard and Maria didn't want to admit it but they were getting on in years while Steve was still frozen in time. One day, they would be gone and Steve would be all that Tony would have left for family.

Steve prayed that that never happened.

"Don't worry Howard." Steve said with reassurance. "I can't let you and Maria have all the fun in spoiling him."

Howard lightly smirked.

Since Tony had been born, Steve had been proving himself to be the greatest godfather. Howard knew a few people who were godparent's but Steve, like he did in everything he's done, outshone everyone.

When he returned home from each mission he always had a present for Tony along with amazing stories that the young boy would often listen to as he fell asleep.

No matter how tired he was after missions, Steve always made sure that he had time for Tony. Every other day he'd take his godson to the park and when they returned there was always chocolate ice cream covering half of Tony's face.

Steve was also very protective of Tony and didn't allow anything to happen to him. This made Howard and Maria extremely happy to know they had chosen right for their son's godparent.

Steve did anything and everything for Tony and Howard knew that he would keep good on his promise to return home.

But the thought of knowing that his friend was going after the infamous Black Widow would haunt Howard until Steve returned.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Have fun today buddy?" Steve asked placing Tony on his bed and pulling the comforter up to his shoulders.

"Yes." Tony answered with a tired but happy smile.

"Great. Tomorrow we'll spend the day doing whatever you want." Steve said with a smile of his own. Tony smiled more.

"See you in the morning Tony."

Just as he was about to get up to leave, Tony decided to stop him.

"Uncle Steve." Tony said softly, his voice telling how close to sleep he is.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked.

"You'll come back from you job, right?" the four year old asked.

Steve lightly smiled.

"Of course I will." he answered. "I always come back."

"Daddy said you'd be gone for a long time."

"I might." Steve said. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. But you know that I'll come back and I'll bring you another present."

Tony smiled sleepily at the promise of another present and his eyes began to droop.

"Get some sleep champ." Steve said lightly ruffling Tony's hair. "You need to rest because tomorrow we're going to do all of the fun things you can think of."

"Good night Uncle Steve." Tony yawned as he shut his eyes.

"Good night Tony."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony wasn't sure what to think as he hid in the shadow's of the second floor and looked around the corner to see three adults standing in the living room. His parent's and his godfather.

They were talking quietly yet loud enough for Tony to hear them clearly.

"Steve, are you sure about this?" Howard asked.

"I am Howard." Steve answered. "Believe me, leaving Tony is the last thing that I want but Romanoff is going to take a lot of time to get to trust me or anyone else."

"I still can't believe that she agreed to come back here with you." Howard said.

"I still can't believe it either but she said that she's ready to wipe all of the blood off her hands. I'm willing to help but I can't bring her around here until I'm sure that she can be trusted. I can't risk either of you or Tony."

"If you're really sure about this Steve, then alright." Howard said. "I hate that you're leaving. Just know that you can come back whenever you want."

"I'll come to visit as often as I can. It's going to kill me to be away for so long. But if this works then we won't have to worry for very long." Steve said.

"Just be careful Steve." Maria said. "I've heard a lot about that woman."

"Believe me Maria, there's a lot more than any of us could imagine and she still has more secrets than that." Steve replied. "I've been trying to get her to open up to me but she's only telling me what I need to know. She's not letting her guard down too much."

"She sounds tough." Howard said.

"You have no idea Howard." Steve said. "I'll go find Tony and tell him what's going on."

"I already know." Tony said as he moved to the edge of the staircase and sat on the top step.

Footsteps told Tony that the adults were moving to find the source of the voice. The three adults appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tony." Steve started.

"Where are you going?" Tony right away demanded.

"I'm going away for a while again." Steve answered. "I need to help someone overcome some things they've done."

"Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay here?" Tony asked walking down the stairs and was picked up by his godfather.

"Tony, you know that I want to but the lady that I'm helping has a lot of problems and I can't let her stay around you or your parent's until I know that she won't cause any problems. She was a very bad lady until she agreed to let me help her. She has a lot of things that she needs to overcome and it's going to take a while."

"How long?" Tony asked clutching Steve's shirt.

"I don't know, Tony." Steve answered. "But I will come to see you as much as I can."

Tony bruied his face into Steve's shoulder, obviously not about to let go of his godfather.

Steve felt the same. He'd been in Tony's life since the day he was born. It almost felt like the small child had become his own in a sense. It tore him apart every time he was called upon for a mission and he had to leave. Yet he always smiled when Tony ran to him with open arms and a large smile on his face.

This felt like another mission even though he would still be close by. But Steve would have to limit how many times he could come visit the Stark family for their safety.

The little bit of information that Natasha Romanoff had given him told him that he himself would have to watch his own back even more than he already did.

The file on the Black Widow was detailed but she herself had given him even more information about the things she's done.

Steve could fully understand why she wants to change her ways and try to forget her past.

She wants help and he was willing to do give her that help. It was not going to be easy in any way but Steve never broke a promise and he was going to see it through to the end.

"You'll come visit right?" Tony asked.

"Of course I will." Steve answered. "We'll still get to have our snowball fight."

Tony seemed to light up at the mention of the snowball fight he and his godfather had been planning since before he left to find Black Widow.

"I'll come when the first snow of winter starts to fall." Steve vowed.

Tony nodded and was put down on the floor. He watched as Steve gathered a duffle bag and made his way to the front door. He followed his parent's to the door where good-bye's were made.

The young boy then watched as his godfather climbed into his car, give one final wave and then slowly drove away from the mansion and family of three that watched him leave.

Tony felt a tear sting his eye but he quickly wiped it away before his mother and father could see it and tell Steve. The last thing he wanted was to learn that Steve had been told he cried.

One thing Tony learned from Steve was that people tried to be brave in situations they didn't like or feared.

He certainly didn't like that Steve was leaving and he feared it would be too long since he would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony lightly sighed as he stared out the window of his bedroom. It was cloudy outside. The weatherman on the radio said that there was a chance for snow some time within the next two days.

The young boy wondered if Steve heard the weather and remembered that they were suppose to have a snowball fight.

It had been three long months since he'd last seen his godfather and it hurt a little more inside when the captain didn't visit.

Tony was starting to wonder if the woman Steve told him about was real at all. He had yet to see her and his parent's never talked about her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the phone ring. He quickly left his room and found his father's office and heard his father's voice.

"He'll be so happy to see you Steve. I think he's been going a little stir crazy. Not being able to see you every day and being in his room trying to invent new robots."

Tony perked up when he heard his godfather's name.

"I'll let him know right away Steve. I'll see you soon."

Tony quickly rushed back to his room and pretened to be working on the newest robot. He had just grabbed items in his hand when his father entered the room.

"Tony, I have some good news for you." Howard said with a smile on his face. "You're Uncle Steve is going to meet us at the park tomorrow to see you."

"Why can't he come here?" Tony asked with honest curiosity.

"Because he's going to introduce us to the woman he's been helping. Natasha Romanoff." Howard answered.

_She's real?!_ Tony thought surprised.

"We're going to meet them at the park because Steve doesn't want her to know where we live right now." Howard explained. "He says that she's really made progress and wants to see how she interacts with other people. Think you'd be up for it?"

"Yeah." Tony answered with a large smile. "I wanna see Uncle Steve."

"Great. Be up bright and early tomorrow then. We're going to have a picnic with them but don't ask Ms. Romanoff too many questions. Ok?"

"Ok." Tony vowed.

"Good. Make sure to wear good clothes tomorrow."

"Ok dad."

The older Stark quietly left the room and Tony suddenly turned to his bed and started jumping happily.

He was finally going to see his Uncle Steve. He was so happy that he didn't care if he was going to have to share his uncle with some lady.

He would just have to show her that he knew Uncle Steve first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony was practically dragging his father down the sidewalk as he searched everywhere for his godfather.

"Tony, don't worry. He'll be here. Slow down." Howard said through a chuckle.

"I don't want to miss him." Tony declared as he continued to search the area.

"Tony, we won't miss him. He promised that he's going to be here. He's just as excited to see you as you are him." Maria stated trying not to laugh at her son's excitment.

Tony tuned out his parent's as his eyes searched the park for a sign of his Uncle Steve. The weather had promised snow today and he was waiting for the snowball fight that his godfather had promised.

"Tony!"

The young boy turned to the left and spotted his godfather standing under a tree by a picnic table with a red haired woman standing next to him.

Letting go of his father's hand, Tony rushed over as fast as his legs could move. He held his arms out wide as Steve did the same. When Tony was close enough, he practically threw himself into his kneeling godfather's arms.

"Hey kiddo." Steve greeted happily.

"I missed you." Tony said into his shoulder, his grip tight.

"I missed you too." Steve said and stood while holding Tony in his arms.

"Steve." Howard greeted.

"Hello Howard. Hello Maria. It's good to see you both again."

"You too Steve."

The blond captain turned to the woman who was standing next to him.

"Everyone, this is Natasha Romanoff." he introduced. "Natasha, this is Howard and Maria Stark and this is my godson, Tony."

"Hello everyone." Natasha greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff." Howard said. "I hope Steve has been treating you well."

"He has been very supportive in many things that he's helped me accomplish." Natasha said.

"We don't know Steve to be any other way." Maria mused. "So, how about we go ahead and have lunch and catch up?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So, Natasha, has it been just you and Steve these past few months?" Maria asked as she and the red haired woman watched as Steve played with Tony on the playground with Howard recording the moments on a video camera.

"It has." Natasha answered. "We've been in a hidden location while he's helped me through a few things."

"Is it anything you can talk about to others?"

"A little." Natasha answered. "When he was sent after me, I was a Russian spy and assassin. Even I believed that Steve would be the one to stop me."

"What happened?"

"He found me at a hotel. We both knew who the other was and what he was there for. When he approached me, he was very straightforward. Told me why he was there. I had thought that he was going to stop me right then and there but then he asked me why I was doing what I was doing and if I planned to stay that way for the rest of my life. I told him that I was getting tired of what I was doing, that I had enough red on my hands, and he offered me the chance to make things better for myself. I didn't really trust him at first but he won me over eventually."

"That's Steve." Maria mused. "He always believes that everyone deserves a second chance."

"I think he's given me that chance." Natasha said. "I never have been able to trust anyone like Steve. He's really helped bring a lot of things to light for me. I can't thank him enough for that."


End file.
